Family Reunions
by darkelf965
Summary: Harry Potter thought he had no one. His only family hated and abused him, the people he thought of as friends lied and betraye him, and the one person he looked up to was worse then Voldemort. But what if eveything he knew, was a lie.
1. Chapter 1

**This is darkelf965 here. ummm... this is my first story posted here even though i've had an acount for a while, it took me a while to gain the courage to actually post something.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and co. do not belong to me. If they did we would ALL RULE THE WORLD! MWAHAHAHAHAHA... I meeeeeaaaaan we would all live in peace... yaaaaaa... **

**SO ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Faith Hill was a very respectable hospital. The Doctors were some of the best out there and their equipment was always up to date. They also kept blood records on everyone so to allow children whose parent had died in the war to find relatives they called it The Family Reconstruction Act. The nurses there didn't like it when people claimed that their blood wasn't on the record. So when two kids walked in saying just that the nurse on duty was not happy.<p>

The taller teen spoke first. "Excuse me. My name is Draco and my brother Harry and I don't think we are registered on the blood records."

Nurse Sarah slowly turned to stare at the small boy next to Draco and her gazed softened as she took in the tattered clothes and skinny body. "Okay, come with me." She watched as Harry reached up to grab Draco's hand and allowed the bigger boy to guide him after her.

They entered a small room containing a bed with a few machines and wires surrounding it. "Okay" Sarah spoke in a soft voice that was rarely heard. "I need you to sit on the bed and roll up your sleeve. I won't be drawing your blood yet so don't worry. I just want to check out your arm."

Draco nodded and sat down but little Harry hesitated, his face scrunched up with distrust. Draco looked up at the nurse, "do you think we could have some a sandwich or something? We haven't eaten in a while.

"Sure" the nurse walked out but lingered at the door after asking another nurse to get the food for her. Sarah was not very happy at what she heard.

"Harry" Draco spoke concern clear in his voice. "You have to trust this nurse. We are in a hospital, she will not hurt you."

"I-I know. I can't help it. My mind says to trust her, but my body says that grown-up hurt me. I don't want to get hurt anymore Dray!"

Sarah heard the rustling of sheets and glanced in the room in time to see Draco pull the smaller boy into his arms. "Don't worry Ree" she could hear the concern in the boy's voice and had to wipe away a small tear that escaped her eye. "I'll protect you I promise. I will do everything in my power to make sure that never happens again.

"What if it's our brother?"

The teen sighed, "If our brother hurts you then I will hurt him. Or I'll just take you away from him, but stop being so pessimistic. We haven't even met him yet. I'm sure he'll be nice."

Harry slipped out of his brothers arms choosing instead to lay his head down on Draco's lap. "How do you know he'll be nice? What if he hits?"

"He won't hit. And I know he will be nice because I'm nice and you're nice. It has to run in the family. Look Harry. If you really don't want to meet him then we can walk out right now, but I really think you should give him a chance."

The small teen gave a small yawn, "okay" he finally mumbled.

Sarah took that as her queue to step into the room plate of food in hand. "Here you are. Sense there are four sandwiches I figure you can each have one now while I ask you some questions and get a physical. Then after I draw the blood you can each have one more. You can each have an apple afterwards too because you'll need the sugars. Is that okay…." Sarah slowly trailed off as she finally got a good look at the two teens on the bed.

Harry had placed his head on Draco's lap his hands fisted in the boy's pants. His brother was carding his hands through the long hair a soft smile on his face.

Draco took the sandwich that was handed to him and stared intently at the nurse. "So, what now?"

Sarah spun a chair around. "Well now I ask you some essential questions about you and then take your height and weight to make sure you are healthy. Then I'll draw your blood, put it in the records and see if you have any family. The first question is rather simple, what is your name?"

The teen hesitated, "Draco."

"I would like your full name please."

"I don't know my full name. Both of us were adopted but into different family's. We only just found out that we were brothers two weeks ago."

Sarah's head shot up, "okay. Just answer all of these questions with your adopted family then. That goes for you too Harry got it"

Draco saw Harry give a sleepy nod and continued. "My full name is Draconis Lucious Abrotix Malfoy."

Harry gave a small laugh at this, "wow. No wonder you never give your full name!"

Sarah quickly interrupted before the two could go any further. "Parents names and dates of birth?"

"My father Lucious Malfoy, born March 9, 1954, and my mother Narcissa Malfoy, born August 17, 1955."

"Okay. Last question and then we do the physical. What is your date of birth?"

Draco grinned finally a simple question. "July 31st 1980."

Sarah quickly wrote it down before hopping of her chair and moving to a corner of the room. "Come over here and stand on the scale."

Draco slowly slid Harry's head off his lap and followed Sarah obediently slipping off his shoes and stepping onto the scale then moving to stand against the wall as instructed. Sarah tutted around him, muttering his height and weight as she went.

"Let's see, 130 lbs, 5ft 5in. Great thanks." Sarah led him back over to the bed and sat him down. "Now I just have and give you a quick check up before drawing your blood." She quickly checked his breathing and heart rate, stuck a Popsicle stick down his throat and looked in his ears before declaring him perfectly healthy. "Your turn now Harry so sit up dear."

The small teen slowly sat up and yawned "okay. Shoot."

"You're Name?"

"Hadrian James Potter."

"What are your parent's names and dates of birth?"

Harry hesitated for a moment before continuing "James Potter, birth, March 27, 1960, death, October 31, 1981. Lily Evans Potter, birth, January 30, 1960, death, October 31, 1981."

Sarah glanced up to see the pain in the young boy's eyes, "I'm very sorry for your loss. Who did you grow up with?"

"I lived with my Uncle V-Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Cousin Dudley Dursley."

"What is your date of birth?"

"July 31, 1980" Harry spoke with smugness evident in his voice.

Sarah's head whipped up confusion etched on her face. "Wait you two are twins?"

The boys nodded while grinning.

"Harry I thought you were like seven or eight!"

Harry scowled "I am 13!"

"Well I know that now. Any way you come over here and we and get your height and weight."

He boy nodded and slipped to the ground with a small groan. He headed to the corner to step on the scale, the coldness of the tiled floor seeping through his thin holy socks and causing him to shiver.

"Let's see, weight 49lbs, height 3 feet 7 inches. Good now I've got give you your check up." She did the same to him that she did to Draco but at the end she wasn't smiling. "Okay Harry, after I place your blood in the system I'm going to put it through some tests."

Harry looked scared, "why?" He sat back on the bed and could feel his brothers lean arms wrap around him. He leaned back into the warm arms snuggling into the strong chest.

Sarah hesitated, "well the thing is you have a very weak heart and lungs. I have a few ideas of what it might be but I'm not completely sure. Off that subject Draco I want you to roll up your right sleeve and relax your arm."

Draco froze as she said that. It seemed it was time for the blood drawing, and Draco Malfoy, Ice Prince of Slytherin, was terrified of needles.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you emjoyed this first chapter of my story. There will be more soon I think.<strong>

**~darkelf965**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it has been almost a year since I have written but please understand that a lot has gone on in my life that has not given me a chance to write. And for that i sincerely apologise. But I am here now and that is what is important. Please don't leave too many angry reviews :) **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and co. do not belong to me. If they did we would ALL RULE THE WORLD! MWAHAHAHAHAHA... I meeeeeaaaaan we would all live in peace... yaaaaaa... **

**ENJOY!**

-What happened last...  
><em>"<em>_Draco I want you to roll up your right sleeve and relax your arm."Draco froze as she said that. It seemed it was time for the blood drawing, and Draco Malfoy, Ice Prince of Slytherin, was terrified of needles._

-Draco did as nurse Sarah told and rolled back his sleeves and looked over to see Harry staring at the needle in wonderment.

"You better close your eyes Ree or you're going to freak out."

"I will not," Harry pouted. "I see blood all the time and it doesn't bother me in the least."

"True but you've never seen blood get pulled from an arm and into a small vial." Harry's face paled and he leaned forward to bury his face in Draco's leg. Draco just grimaced and grabbed a pillow, squeezing it when the needle went in. For about a minute he could feel a slight tugging at the crook of his arm, but with a small pinch it was over. He looked over and saw Sarah taping a piece of fluff over the hole in his arm.

"You can sit up now Harry, it's your turn."

All of a sudden Harry's eyes looked like a deer in the headlights, but all the same he held out his arm for the nurse to take. At the same time he reached out to latch onto Draco's hand. "Okay, I'm ready."

Draco could tell when the needle went into his little twins arm because of the pain that suddenly flared through his own arm. The feeling of fire searing though his arm continued for two minutes before it abruptly cut off. Glancing up he could see Harry's face slowly relax from its pinched position.

"Sorry about that, " Sarah said, "I had to take more then usual so that we could put it in the system and test it. Now, it will take about ten minutes t opt your blood in the system so I will be back soon. In the meantime I want you both to have one more sandwich. Bye." Sarah gave a small wave before walking out.

True to her word she stepped back into the room about fifteen minutes later."Okay, so I put your blood in the system and it turns out..." Sarah stopped talking as she noticed how the two boys were lying on the bed. Draco was lounging against the pillows which were propped up behind him to support his back. Harry was curled up next to him with his head resting on the bigger boys chest. Draco's hands were paused halfway, carding through his brother's hair.

Glancing behind her Sarah could see five nurses looking into the room. She grinned, knowing they were going to love what she was about to do. "Draco," she called out softly. "I have some good news." She saw him open his eyes and gave him a small smile. "Would you wake Harry up.

"Draco nodded and reached to shake his brother's shoulder. "Time to wake up Harry."

The boy gave a yawn, his eyes fluttering open before slowly shutting again."Don' wanna," he slurred, "lemme alone."

"Come on Ree, please wake up. See look what you did, you made a Malfoy way please. We never say please."

At this Harry gave a small grin and opened his eyes all the way. "Good. You should say please."

Draco groaned. "Thats what Blaise always said. Pansy and I just scoffed. Saying please is on the verge of begging, and begging indicates that you are of a lower class the those you are begging. Father says that few are higher the us Malfoys, so I don't have to say please."

"You are so arrogant," Harry said as he sat up. "You think that just because you're a rich little pureblood your above everyone."

"Not everyone. Just most, like mudbloods and half-bloods."

Harry glared.

"Fine" Draco sighed, "Muggleborns and half-bloods. A pureblood is the highest. Other purebloods are the only ones I'm equal to."

"All purebloods?"

Draco nodded. "Well the Malfoys are a bit higher then other but we are all just about equal yes."

Harry smirked, "hah! That means that you and the Weasleys are equals!"

"WHAT!" Dracos face twisted into a horrified look. "Those blood traitors will never be equal to the Malfoys! How could you even suggest that we could be equal to those weasels?"

"But they're purebloods.""They are blood traitors. Some would even consider them to be below those filthy mudbloods."

Harry glowered at his brother.

"Fine! Those filthy muggle borns.""They are not filthy!"

Harry's kind face morphed with with rage. "Hermione is a 'filthy muggle born' as you saw and she is so much smarter and better then you! What was your average for the exams last year?"

Draco huffed, a sneer on his face. "I got a 94."

"Hah! Hermione got a 97. See, blood has nothing to do with a person."

"Hey, what did you get?"

Now Harry grinned evilly. "Well, since I study, and I have a photographic memory... I got an average of... 100."

Draco's eyes bulged. "You got a 100!"

"Trust me, nobody was more surprised than the professors. Especially Snape."

Draco froze, "wait, you got a 100 in Sev's class. He never gives out 100's!"

Sarah decided to intervene before they could go to blows. "Excuse me." The two boys whipped around to face her, shock marring their faces. "Thank you. Now, if you would both sit down on the bed I have some good news and some bad news." The boys obediently sat. " Okay, the good news is that we have tracked down your older brother. He is of age so he can take care of the two of you. He is coming here right now and should arrive in about ten minutes. The bad news we will wait to discuss until your brother gets here."

-Duo bounced nervously in the van's back seat. "I don't get it. Why are we going to the hospital? None of us are hurt. What is going on?"

Heero's hand wrapped around his boyfriends braid, effectively stopping his bouncing. "They probably just want to his give us a physical." He leaned forward to peck the braided teens lips. "Don't worry okay."

Duo's resolve slowly crumbled as he gazed into the perfect soldiers soft eyes. "Okay. I'll be calm...ish. But if they pull out any needles I'm running."

Wufei looked back from the driver seat. "Well here's your chance. We're here."

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Again I'm really sorry it took so long but I swear I'll be quicker now :)**

**~Darkelf965**


	3. Chapter 3

**See I promised I would get another chapter up :) **  
><strong><br>Disclaimer: If I did own Harry Potter and Gundam Wing there would be a lot more awsome gayness and cool families!**

**ENJOY PLEASE!**

What happened last

_Wufei looked back from the driver seat. "Well here's your chance. We're here."_

Harry fidgeted in in his seat nervously while Draco just sat there rigidly. Both were nervous but while Harry allowed it to show through, Draco had always been taught to hide his emotions. Both heads whipped up when the door to their hospital room opened. And two sets of eyes widened dramatically when five teens and a woman walked in.

Duo looked confused when he saw two boys already in the room. The whole team seemed to be confused, even silent Heero and Trowa had slight furrows to their brows.

Lady Une stepped forward to greet the nurse before turning to them.

"Okay which one of you have an id. number of 847000?"

"Duo is 847 triple zero" Trow said, "right Duo?"

"Yeah thats my number, why?"

Une smirked, "well than, Duo meet your twin brothers, Harry and Draco. They are thirteen. All information we have on them is in this folder." She handed them a thin folder, "oh and I have given you all a week of so that you can get to know each other. I'm guessing they'll be coming to with you at Quatre's?"

Duo smiled his eyes lighting up, "well dud. What kind of brother would I be if I abandon them?"

"A terrible one" Sarah piped up but quelled under the G-boys glares. "Sorry, but Duo I have to talk to you before you leave with the boys."

Sure but can we at least introduce ourselves first?

Sarah blush, she had forgotten about that. "Sure sure, go ahead."

Duo's grin widened, his amethyst eyes sparkling. "My name is Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie!" Duo saw the smaller boy lean forward to whisper in the bigger teens ear. He only just managed to catch his words.

"Does that make him a truthful wimp?" The boy whispered before bursting into giggles.

The bigger boy stepped forward, his hand extended finally allowing Duo to get a good look at him. He had blonde hair with just the slightest hint of brown that reached down to his shoulder blades. It was pulled back into a low ponytail with a few strands that hung loose to frame his face. His eyes were a mix of amethyst and blue, but leaning more on the blue side. He was of medium height only about three inches shorter then Duo's own 5"5'. He was so intent on memorizing his brothers appearance that Duo almost missed his introduction.

"It is nice to meet you. My name is Draco Malfoy." The G-boys could tell he had been brought up by a rich family because of the way he spoke and stood. Just like Quatre.

Duo reached forward to clasp the offered hand, but surprised the boy by pulling him into a hug.  
>"Sorry" he said after he released Draco. " just had to do that."<p>

Draco gave him a small smile. "It's okay, don't worry about it. Besides I kind of wanted to do that too."

Duo's grin was wide and excited as he looked at the smaller boy hiding in the shadows. He held out his hand, "I'm just going to warn you, I'll probably hug you too. I'm a pretty affectionate person." He waited for his little brother to step forward, confused when he didn't.

A deep sigh came from Draco. "Just a moment please. Let me talk to him." He led the little teen into a corner just close enough that with their enhanced hearing the G-boys could still hear.

"Come on Ree. You agreed to this. You wanted to meet him. Now go introduce yourself or I will Imperio you and you'll do it anyway."

"But..."

"Do it."

"What if..."

Draco gave another sigh. "Do you remember the conversation we had earlier?"

There was a pause then a quite "yes."  
>"And you saw him hug me just a few minutes ago right?"<p>

"Yes..."

"He didn't hurt me. Do you really think he is going to hurt you?"

Another pause, then an almost whispered, "no. I guess not." They could all hear the uncertainty in his voice and Quatre winced at the waves of emotions crashing into him.

Draco smiled, pride in his eyes. "Good. Then come along. Our wacko of a brother in waiting to smother you."

The smaller boy gave a tiny giggle, amusement dancing in his eyes. He walked towards Duo, his hand held slightly out. "Hello."

Duo's smile could have lit up the room as he clasped the hand. Eyes roaming over his brother's face, taking in every detail he vaguely heard him introduce himself as Harry Potter. He didn't answer as he was too busy analyzing and memorizing the boys every feature.

He had an elfin face, with a little pointed nose and chin. His hair was long and blonde with thick black streaks running through it randomly. It reached past his think little waist to his knees and was hanging to frame his face. His eyes were big, looking like a deer in the headlight, giving him an adorable look that made Duo want to give him a big hug and never let go. They were a beautiful amethyst color, even more purple than Duo's, seeming to glow brightly in the light of the room. They were shrouded in shadows yet somehow still managed to hold an edge of innocence. His skin was very pale making him look like either a vampire or an elf. The boys clothes were huge, seeming to hang off his thin body like rags.

"Nice to meet you," Harry whispered.

Duo grinned widely, his eyes lighting up as he pulled his younger brother into a soft hug. The tiny body stiffened at first before melting into the warm embrace. When he pulled away Duo could hear Harry give a small whimper at the loss of contact and stored it away in his mind for later.

"Okay" Duo spoke in his loud voice, "now that we know each other... I can introduce everyone else! Mr. Cold over here is Heero, or Hee-chan you can call him either. Then the silent one is Trowa, the rich one is Quatre, and last but not least, the mean one that likes to pull my braid..." at this Duo gave a small sniff, "is Wuffers!"

Wufei growled and yanked the boys braid so that he fell onto Heero. "Don't call me that Maxwell!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Trowa saw Harry flinch at the shout. Looking behind him he could see Quatre shaking at the fear that was radiating off of Harry. As he thought about Harry acted a lot like the scared, abused animals that Trowa sometimes worked with.

Duo, oblivious to Trowa's thoughts on Harry, turned to nurse Sarah. "So what did you have to tell me?"

"Well as you probably noticed Harry is very small for his age. He is extremely underweight. I want Harry on a strict eating regimen. Please make sure that he eats every meal and has many snacks in between meals. What else is concerning is his heart and lungs. I noticed that his lungs seem to be very weak and his heart beat is very erratic. Harry, do you ever have trouble breathing?"

Harry nodded, "yes, quite often."

"Do you know what might be causing these problems?" Duo asked.

Sarah shook her head no, "there are too many possibilities. I took a bit of blood earlier and sent it to one of our doctors who will be the one caring for you while we figure out what is wrong. He will be testing it but we won't hear back for about four days. When the results come in we will call you for an appointment where Dr. Rentick will examine you, and with the information your blood gives us, come up with a diagnosis."

Duo nodded, "so what should we do if Harry has trouble breathing?"

"Just keep him calm. A good thing to do would be to put his head on your chest so he can feel you breathing. Then have him try to match his breathing ot yours. IF we are lucky it is only something easy like asthma. If that's all then you are free to go."

Duo's face once again lit up, "okay! well come on then little kiddies! We have shopping to do!"

Quatre grew excited, "yes, let's go shopping! We can use my card and I can get new clothes for the both of you, especially you Harry."

All the other boys groaned, _'not shopping!'_

**Told you I'd put more up! I did didn't I. Yup I did.**


End file.
